I Will Change You
by IggyKirklandLovesUsUk
Summary: Alfred is a popular Highschool student and Arthur is the bookworm. Alfred loves Arthur and everything about him, but when he ends up finding out that Arthur is suicidal he promisses that he will do anything to change that. UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! 2nd Fanfiction! ok I promise this fanfiction will be.. well.. better written and stuff like that. XD PS. With my fanfictions I often make Iggy love BBC shows like Doctor Who and Sherlock. So if you don't get the references I am terribly sorry.**

My name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm just your average teenage boy that attends Hetalia academy. Well.. I would be average if It wasn't for the fact that I was really popular and had a crush on a bookworm named Arthur. I know Cliche right? Popular boy falling for the nerdy boy. He reads books and is very quiet, but he also has this smile that lights up any room. That is.. if he happens to smile. Since he doesn't have any friends and he is very shy and insecure. I never have really seen him smile too much. He's usually by himself either reading, listening to music, or just sometimes doing nothing.

I opened my locker, shoved all my books inside and then slammed the door shut. As I turned around I flung my backpack on my shoulder and looked over at Arthur sitting down reading a book. He was wearing his usual Doctor Who jacket. I swear I have never seen him take off that blue hoodie designed as the TARDIS. Arthur looked up from his book and glanced at me. I smiled and he just looked back down at his Harry Potter book without a single expression. I walked over to Arthur tripping over something which made him look at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"Hi dude i'm Alfred you're Arthur right?" I said cheerfully. Arthur looked up at me with his dark green eyes and scooted back a bit. "Y-Yeah," Arthur said nervously. "Hey dude don't worry! Are you alright? I'm not scaring you am I?" Arthur shook his head. "I suppose not...and I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Arthur whispered. I smiled sweetly. "I don't know I just thought you looked lonely!" Arthur shoved his face back into his book. "I'm fine okay?!" I smiled, "Alright if you say so!"

The bell rang for class, Arthur and I got up and walked to the classroom. I sat in the third row and Arthur sat in the fourth row. I looked back and smiled at Arthur but he rolled his green eyes and continued to read his book. How come I felt like his words "I'm fine" weren't true. I got interupted by my train of thought when the teacher told us to get out a piece of paper and a pencil. As I wrote down the notes on the board I looked over a Arthur. I swear people probably think i'm like a stalker or something. I watched Arthur write down the material onto his paper when his jacket sleeve slid down a bit. I saw a scratch on his wrist, it looked some what like a cat scratch but it was different in a way. Wait... could Arthur have... I froze and turned away quickly looking down at my paper. Maybe he just has a cat.. I don't want to jump to conclusions. Arthur pulled down his jacket sleeve so it completely covered his hand and continued to write. Don't want to jump to conclusions. thought to myself.

The bell rang for the end of the class period. Arthur gathered up his things and started to walk out the door. I ran after him, "Hey Arthur wait up!" I grabbed him by the wrist from behind. Arthur winced in pain, "OW YOU BLOODY IDIOT LET GO!" I let go in shock and Arthur rubbed his wrist. "Did you just say ow?" my eyes widened. Arthur stuttered, "Uh-h n-no don't be silly you git why would s-someone grabbing my wrist hurt." Arthur froze and then pushed me out of the way. I turned around and watched him run down the hallway. I looked down at my hand that had grabbed his wrist. There on my hand.. was blood.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2! thank you to all the people that liked and followed my Fanfiction! ^u^ So here you guys go! I hope you like it!.**

The next morning, I rushed to get to school. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. Just the thought of the person that I love being suicidal makes me terrified. Especially if you think they are perfect when they think they aren't. I ran through the school doors and through the hallway until I found Arthur standing in front of his locker. I ran in front of him panting from exhaustion. "A-Arthur are you ok?" Arthur slammed his locker door and stared at it. "I'm fine" he mumbled. Alfred scowled. "Are you sure?" Arthur sighed and faced Alfred, staring at him in annoyance. "Will you stop asking you twit? I'm fine!" and with that, he turned on his heel harshly, stomping off down the hall.

After we finished our first period class we had PE next. I walked over to the PE locker rooms and changed into my gym clothes. I glanced over at Arthur's direction and saw him arguing with the gym teacher. "For the last time Arthur you cannot wear that jacket with your PE clothes!" The coach said sternly. "I have to wear it though!" Arthur whined. "Arthur, it's like a hundred degrees outside!" The gym teacher argued back. "Fine" Arthur sighed and stomped off to his locker next to mine. He stood in front of his locker stiffly, staring at the lock. I smiled and leaned on my side against my locker. "Forget how to unlock a locker?" Arthur's eyes shifted to the side, looked at me and then looked back at his locker. He sighed and started to turn the knob on the lock, unlocking it in one swift motion. He unzipped his jacket and threw it in the locker. On both of his arms he had thick rubber Sherlock and Doctor Who bracelets that went all the way up his wrists. "I've never seen you not wear that jacket of yours, usually the PE teacher lets you wear it." Arthur looked at me and then shut his locker with annoyance. "Common Arti-" then Arthur interupted, "Stop talking to me! Why won't you just leave me alone?!" he crossed his arms and stormed out of the locker room. I chased after him all the way down the field. "Wait Arthur!" I grabbed him by the arm, forgetting about what happened last time when I grabbed his wrist.

"OW WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Arthur pulled away his arm and started rubbing it. "It hurts when you do that!" Arthur yelled furiosly.

"Oh I'm sorry dude! I just um..." I looked down at the ground, staring at my shoes. Arthur crossed his arms "you just what?! Wanted to know if I was ok?! Because i'm bloody sick of you asking!" Arthur yelled in anger and annoyance.

"I..." I paused and looked up at Arthur. He rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here." Arthur turned around and walked away.

"I know you are suicidal and I wanna change that!" I yelled after him.

Arthur froze in place. "I.. I don't know what your talking about." I walked a little closer up to him and looked at his arm. "When I grabbed your wrist the other day there was blood on my hand." Arthur grabbed his wrist with his other hand and stood there stiffly.

"I can help Arthur! I can change you!" I smiled a toothy grin.

Arthur sighed. "Don't waste your breath, I'm not worth it." Arthur paused for a moment.. and then walked away.

**Ok this chapter is a little shorter. I promise the next chapter will be longer ^ u ^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for not updating in like... 2 weeks?! O . O hahaha but I've gotten a lot better at writing fanfictions because i've been reading fanfictions all week?... Lol but I hope you will like this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of PE feeling anxious to talk to Arthur again. Usually I'm all about playing football but.. I couldn't focus I just needed to talk to Arthur. I stood in the middle of the field thinking about what to say to him when the football passed right by me in a flash.<p>

"HEY ALFRED FOCUS! I GUESS YOU ARE NOT AS AWESOME AS ZE AWESOME GILBERT!" Gilbert shouted jumping up and down from across the long football field.

I snapped out of my thoughts and came back to reality. "Oh sorry dudes!" I laughed awkwardly. "I didn't notice" Suddenly a loud ring came from the bell. I smiled and ran towards the locker room to try to get there before Arthur. I swung open the door and ran into my locker, making me fall to the ground. Arthur closed his locker and looked down at me.

"Huh I guess one of my wishes came true" He gave a light smile and then turned on his heel and walked away.

I sighed in admiration of his smile. That was the first time Ive seen him smile.. It was the cutest, nicest, friendliest, happiest smile I have ever seen in my life. If only I could see him smile all the time. I bet his laugh is even more breathtaking. I smiled and got up to change into my regular clothes.

* * *

><p>I ran out of the locker room and slid down the hallway all the way to my classroom, Nearly tripping over my untied shoelaces. I burst through the door and rushed over to my seat next to Arthur's. I made it just in time, the bell rang right when I sat down in my seat. My seat is right next to a window and so is Arthur's. Sometimes I would see Arthur gazing out the window with his sparkling green eyes. That is what he was doing right now, except.. It was raining outside so he was staring even longer than usual. His cheek was resting on his hand as he stared out at the pouring raindrops hitting the glass. I guess he really likes rain... and me hitting my locker face first. I got out a piece of paper and started to scribble out a letter to pass to Arthur.<p>

_Hey Arthur, I know I've probably been a bother to you lately. I just really wanted to help! I'll leave you alone now.. Since I just can't seem to help at all. I won't bother you anymore.. Forever.. Only After one single question. Meet me outside after class towards the side of the school so I can talk to you...an actual conversation this time. - Alfred __  
><em>

I folded up the piece of paper and sat it down on Arthur's desk next to mine. He glared at me and took the note from the corner of his desk. He opened it up slowly in his sleeve covered hands and nodded. He took out his pen and started to write something below my writing. When he finished, he folded up the paper and handed it to me. I took the note and opened it up with shaky hands, it read-

_Dear Alfred, thank you for understanding that I kind of have some trouble talking to people, if you promise that this is our last time speaking after we talk after school, then I will meet up with you. I have trouble speaking to people well.. because no one really cares that I don't so whats the point. Again, thank you for understanding and I will talk to you soon. _

I folded up the piece of paper and put it in my pocket of my jacket. I glanced back at the wall clock which pointed to the time 2:40. I started to get a nervous feeling in my stomach.. 5 more minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy's POV I know.. You've been waiting for this moment ^u^<strong>

I glanced back at clock and got nervous when I saw that there was only 5 more minutes of class. What could he possibly want to talk to me about? I scratched my itchy cuts hiding beneath the sleeve of my jacket and looked out the window. The rain started to pour harder and it made me melt inside. I couldn't decide if I loved the rain.. or hated it. I could feel Alfred staring at me even without looking. Of course he's staring! I mean he thinks I'm the most interesting person ever and that the colour of my eyes are the prettiest shade of green. I've heard him mumble all of this to himself, but what I wonder is.. Why?!  
>The bell rang and I got a feeling in my stomach like someone shot me. I watched Alfred run out the door and I slowly walked out of the classroom. I looked down the hallway and he was gone, probably waiting outside like he promised. I walked out the school doors and went to the side of the bulding where Alfred stood, already soaking wet.<p>

"Are you sure you want to talk here?! The rain is really noisy," I yelled staring at Alfred whos eyes sparkled a lovely shade of ocean blue. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Yes I'm sure Artie...I think you look best in the rain," He smirked

I crossed my arms, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want.. I want to start over." Alfred smiled "Completely over."

"I tilted my head to the side, "I don't understand.."

Alfred smiled and held out his hand, "Hello I'm Alfred and you are?"

I paused for a second and then shook his hand. "I'm Arthur" I mumbled

He pulled away his hand but I did not want to let go. "Hi Arthur" He grinned

I stared at him standing in the rain. His hair soaking wet and his glasses covered in specks of water. The strand of hair that stands up was suprisingly still sticking straght up, even after all of the rain that poured on him. I opened my mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it.

"So Arthur" Alfred continued. "I've liked you for a very long time now.."

I blushed and started to shake in fear.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He blushed

I felt my cheeks starting to get warmer and I froze. "You..."

He smirked, "I..."

"You l-like me?" I stuttered nervously

He flashed a toothy grin "More than like!" He stepped closer to me, "I love you Arthur!"

I felt myself stiffen, never in my life I've heard those words spoken by anyone. Nobody at all.. except now.. for this idiot named Alfred F. Jones. "You..Love me?"

Alfred gave a cheerful grin, "of course I do! Why do you think I want to protect you? I love you Arthur."

Tears started to form in my eyes and slowly run down my cheeks. "Alfred.. If you become my boyfriend I will end up hurting you. Please, I don't want to hurt you Alfred."

Alfred walked closer to my face and used his thumb to wipe the tears off my cheeks. He smiled, "You could never hurt me Arthur" He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a warm hug. "Never.."

I burst into tears and started to sob. "Why?!" I stood with my arms straight down as he hugged me. Alfred let go and looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"WHY DO YOU LOVE ME ALFRED?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled while sobbing.

He paused, "Arthur.. Everything about you is perfect."

"I'm not perfect.. I'll never be perfect." I started to cry even more.

"I'll show you you're perfect.. Just let me." He smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Yes" I whispered

"What?" His eyes widened.

"I'll...I'll go out with you Alfred. I'll be your boyfriend." I mumbled

Alfred's eyes sparkled and he started to cry happily, "Really?!"

"Yes.. Really," I whispered.

Alfred grinned "Do me a favor!?"

"What is it?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Smile!" He tilted my face up to his and looked into my eyes. His eyes we so full of life and joy. I couldn't help but try to smile for him. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them to still see Alfred grinning down at me. I smiled at Alfred and he smiled back at me.

"Much better!," He cheered

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms wiping away my smile. Alfred pouted in disappointment and I couldn't help but break out into laughter. I covered my mouth to hide my laugh as much as I could. I hate what it sounds like. Alfred's eyes widened, "It's better than what I expected!" I rolled my eyes at Alfred's comment. I don't understand him, Why doesn't he hate how I look, how I laugh, how I sound, how I act. I hate it but why doesn't he? I don't understand. I don't think him being my boyfriend is going to be such a good idea. Especially when he finds out more about me, I can already tell that it's.. not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter! UGH I CANT WRITE (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ well.. I kinda need my computer for the next chapter sorry.. ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) there all better... Review for me if you can! Glitter for all! ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿) *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**


End file.
